Kanda's Precious Lotus
by Hanastiel Rose
Summary: Kanda lived a peaceful life with no roommate, believing love was just part of another fairytale until a new student came and changed his mind about love. This is a tragic love story between Kanda and Allen.
1. Chapter 1

Okaaay! I'm Hanastiel Rose but please call as you wish, though I prefer Hana. This is my first FF and it's been only a couple of years since I started talking english so please don't be mad if I do some mistakes. I am willing to improve myself so your comments will be highly appreciated. Dear reader, I cannot guarantee your poor little mind's safety, sorry (MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!). If you want, I may write other ff. If you want a couple in particular (Yaoi, Yuri, Straight - I don't care) just tell me and I'll do what I can. Oh and I also write french stuff so if you're interested, you may ask me and I'll put it on . Oh and I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN, sadly. I've always wondered why it was SO important to say it but oh well! Just so you know I maybe will miss a week or two since I have to study for the coming exams 0_0 (I'm cutting in my study-time right now just for you, my dear!) so I say sorry now in case it happens. I will try very hard to update at least once a week though. Ok then, ENJOY! XD

* * *

"Class, quiet", the teacher said. "Today we're welcoming a new student. If you would please..." she finished, apparently talking to the one standing just outside.

As the new student stepped in, eyes widened and mouths opened wide. It was a white-haired boy who came in, looking nervous. He had such clear silver eyes it was abnormal and a tattoo was crossing the left side of his face, starting on his chin and finishing with a pentacle just up his eyebrow. Another strange fact about the boy was that he was wearing a glove, as pure white as his hair, on his left hand. It appeared that he was European.  
The newcomer then smiled gently and introduced himself.

"My name is Allen Walker, pleased to meet you. Please take good care of me in the future!"

He then bowed deeply, leaving the classroom into a complete silence.

Whispers here and there came out as Allen smiled again.

"There is a vacant seat in the back. You can go sit there", the teacher indicated.

The white-haired boy crossed the room and sat silently, given weird looks by the boy sitting beside him.

It was a taller Japanese guy with long, black hair. He looked really annoyed of his presence, though kind of curious. The British boy took note of the fact his eyes were almost the same colour as his, though a bit darker.

The boy who sat beside Kanda without saying a word was rather strange for his taste but he didn't twitch - pride's work. As the strange personage turned to him with a bright - too bright - smile, he introduced himself again.

"I'm Allen. You are Kanda, I presume?"

Kanda was surprised. How did he know his name? However, he did not let it show. He was cut by his new classmate when he opened his mouth to ask how.

"I heard some girls saying how I was lucky to sit by Kanda-sama as I passed by them."

"Che", he responded while turning his eyes once again to the window.

Allen looked away. When the Japanese teen took a peek to see if he was piss, he suddenly regretted his action as he saw the lonely look on the boy's face. For some reason, his heart ached when seeing it. Was it the fact that he himself always felt a bit lonely? Whatever it was, it was clearly annoying.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the ringing bell, meaning class was over. But wait; was it not a bit strange that the Moyashi didn't wait until tomorrow to come to class? After all, he arrived only five minutes before the last class ends... What a strange boy...

When Kanda got up he noticed the boy was spacing out.

"Hey, Moyashi", he said, "Snap out of it. Class ended. We're going back to the dorms".

Seeing that he wasn't answering, Kanda snapped.

"Snap the Hell out of it, you beansprout!" he said while slapping him on the back of his head.

"Waaa!" Allen said, almost falling off his chair. "What's with you?"

When he saw the look on his classmate's face, he immediately understood.

"Ah... Did I space out again...? Sorry...".

Kanda wondered if it was happening often. If it was, he was going to hate sitting by that freak for the rest of the year.

"Will you quit following me, Moyashi?" Kanda yelled to Allen. "If you're lost go see someone else!"

"Don't call me Moyashi! And if my room is the same way as yours, it's not my fault."

It appeared that they were neighbours... Allen would be sharing a room with that Baka Usagi. For some reason, the Japanese teen was a bit worried for the smaller boy's safety. Who knows what playboy Lavi could do to cute and small Allen... Wait, what crossed Kanda's mind just now? The longhaired boy erased that last sentence of his mind fast and easy.

•••

Days went by with no problems and, slowly, whispers as Allen passed by stopped. Though things weren't that easy... Kanda, who was living next door to the new boy, had difficulty sleeping at night. Sometimes, he would hear someone crying in the depths of night, sometimes, he would hear screams. He would often hear someone scratching of the wall and things getting broken from Baka Usagi' and Moyashi's room. And it could only be the work of that Beansprout... Lavi wasn't of that kind - when not drunk, that is.

But then one day, when the Japanese teen came back to get the notebook he had forgotten, he heard the distinct sounds of fighting.

"Fuck them!", Kanda thought, "Is that Baka Usagi drunk already?"

He then went to the neighbour's, slamming his door when doing so. As he reached the lock, Allen's voice came out.

"Ng... Don... 't!... -et me.. Plea... h...! Stop!"

* * *

Sorry I know this chapter was really short but I'll make it up in the next chapter (hopefully) REVIEW PLEASE! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry~~! I know my chapters are short but I don't have a lot of free time recently... I'll make up... in the numbers? Anyway, I have very great ideas for what's coming next 3 . I hope you'll like it!**

**Kanda: Oi, what exactly are you doing?**

**Me: Um... what do you mean, Yuu-chan?**

**Kanda: DON'T CALL ME BY MY NAME! And what exactly are you planing by MAKING ME AND ALLEN AS A COUPLE?**

**Me: Um... haha... euhhh... j-just.. JUST ASK MY READERS! (sorry, readers!) BYEEEEE! :starts running:**

**Kanda: STOP RIGHT HERE SO I CAN SLICE YOU UUUUUUP! :starts running after me with his Mugen:**

**Me: NGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :crash! tssssssssssh! blood splatting everywhere:**

**Allen: Hey, Bakanda! What are you doing to Hana-san! :gentleman deathglare:**

**Kanda: Nothing, just slicing her up, MO-YA-SHI.**

** Miracoulusly, I got out alive and published this chapter while Kanda and Allen were fighting over I-don't-know-what-anymore. Anyway, ENJOY! OH! OH! OH! AND REVIEW PLEASE ~~~!**

* * *

Allen woke up screaming again. These never-ending nightmares were tormenting him since so long ago... They absolutely had to stop or else he would turn insane. Especially if the splitting headaches and painful left arm came with it. He sat slowly on his bed, clenching his head and soaked with sweat. He was trembling and panting.

This time's one was worst than it normally was. More painful, more powerful, more... Frightening. It took him some time to realize where he was. When he saw his hands were clean of blood, the shakings gradually stopped, leaving his stiff limbs alone.

The snores coming from the bigger form on the other bed told him that his roommate was still asleep. No shit he was: he had come back drunk the other night. And he was hell of a heavy sleeper to the boots. The redhead was passing his nights partying with girls. He reminded Allen of his Master, though way less often and... Well, no debts.

When the white headed boy finally managed to get up he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower.

As he took his clothes off, Allen looked in the mirror. The silhouette that just startled him was his own shadow. What he saw was only his own reflection; not the dark figure haunting his sleep. He gradually inspected his reversed glass twin, starting from his white hair to his long, slim legs.

His pale body was covered of scars. He still remembered Lavi's reaction when he first saw his arm. He had a horrible look on his face but still told him to stay, that it was okay. He did not throw him out.

That red, burnt arm had caused him so much pain and trouble up until now... It was still a bit painful but not as much as in his dreams. The green crystals embedded in his hand were so much mystery for him... It appears that if something was done to take them out of the flesh that they were deeply buried in, the teenager could possibly lost his arm.

Allen blushed as he saw how much he had grown since the last time he had a chance to take a good look at his body - which was some years ago when wondering why his Master would disguise him as a girl sometimes... [Having naughty ideas, reader?]

After a last check up to make sure everything was fine with him, the boy stepped in the shower and opened the water.

He stayed immobile a bit, enjoying the comforting, hot substance pouring on his still shocked body. It always made him feel a tiny bit better to take a hot bath or shower. It was as if the water could sweep away all his trouble at once... But it couldn't, could it?

Five minutes later, the British boy stopped the water. Drops of water slowly heading down his bottom area made him shiver.

Then again, he was startled by his own reflection. He sighed of discouragement.

He then realized he forgot to take a towel and a pair of pants. He had to be very shocked to only bring a shirt - white on top of that [!~~] - and boxers.

After a couple of minutes just staring blankly at his clothes, he thought that he was going to be late in class. "Whatever", he said to himself, "he's probably asleep. We're both guys anyway."

He then saw one of his underwear in the drawer Allen wondered why they kept ending up there. Was Lavi wearing them or what? These were supposed to be clean. It was happening a lot recently. He would need to ask Lavi later.

He shivered. He was still standing in front of the door, all wet and with almost nothing on. The white-haired boy got out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, Lavi! I-I just forgot to take a change of clothes" he said, turning to his newly awake roommate.

"Oh, A-Allen-chan!" He suddenly got red.

"Are you okay, Lavi? Are you having a hangover from last night? You're deep red!" Allen asked. "Oh and why is my underwear in the drawer AGAIN? What do you use them for?"

"U-um... Sorry, Allen. It's a bit, um, personal..." the rabbit said, looking away and turning a bit red again.

"A bit pers-" :BLUUUUUSH:

Allen looked away. Even his ears were red! It was too much for Lavi to take.

"Allen... Sorry but I can't hold back anymore..."

"... Huh?"

A second later Lavi was pining his poor crush on the wall, ripping his shirt. He kissed him on the collarbones, leaving marks here and there. As he descended further down, Allen could barely stop his tears. He was powerless. It was unbearable. He tried to push his assailant on the side. He tried to resist him but nothing could do.

When pushing down Allen, Lavi put a hand on his "sensible part" using the other to restrain his arms. He kissed him with the tongue, getting more and more excited hearing the sexy sounds coming out of the boy.

As it was getting more and more intense, Allen's willpower to resist was slowly vanishing. Was it swept away by Lavi's persistent act? Whatever it was, the teenager was scared. So scared... He didn't know heat his roommate was doing but it was scary and he didn't want to find out.

After a few minutes went by, the white headed boy started panicking when the redhead tied him up to one of the bed's leg with his scarf so he could use both hands. He was now touching Allen all over in a weird way.

On Lavi's side, everything was perfect. He looked up to the now tied boy's flustered face as he licked his body. Gently, he inserted a finger in his as, making him gasp.

"L-Lavi! What are you...! It hurts! P-pull it out!" Allen gasped.

Lavi marked a small pause.

"Sorry, Allen..."

"Kya! Don- ove it ar- nd...!"

Bookman junior was loosing control. The newbie was just too cute. Using his underwear to masturbate had been barely enough to contain himself but seeing him blush like that so suddenly just now had blown up the rest of his reason away. Even drinking could make him forget him.

He put a second finger in and stared touching himself, kissing his panting prey again.

•••

Alerted, the teenager forced the door open. What he found caused his jaw to drop.  
Lavi was there on top of flustered and crying Allen - who was pined down and tied to the bed - and tearing his clothes apart - well, more like what was left of his shirt. He was abusing of the poor, defenceless Allen.

When he saw the scene, he snapped. As if suddenly boosted up, he punched Baka Usagi with such power the impact almost knocked him out. He then turned to Allen.

"It's okay now...", he said as he squats, "Come on here", he finished, reaching out to help him get up.

The looks of his burnt left arm didn't even make him flinch.

Seeing that he couldn't get up, Kanda took Allen in his arms. The poor boy was all shaken up and trembling. He decided that he would never ever let him get out of his sight ever again. That's also when the confused samurai understood something very important...

•••

Back to his own room, Kanda put the frightened boy on his bed. He was definitely going to skip classes today to stay with the Moyashi. No way in hell he could go back with that look on his face and little Allen in this condition. But what exactly would he say to Rever-sensei? He would surely not say that the one he loved - yes, that's how it was... - barely got out safe, if you could call it that, from being violated by his roommate, the playboy Lavi.

Indeed, Bookman would be angry and he would be punished for what he did but the British boy's mind was not okay right now. And if people started to remind him everyday what happened and laugh at him for it he would turn insane. Anyone would, right?

In any case, the Japanese man had to do something for the one who was just there, standing on his bed barely concious of it. Kanda knew he didn't like to be pitied but he couldn't help to. After what he just saw, didn't he had the right to, just a little bit? He didn't know himself, he who just realized his feelings for the latter named boy.

Yes, his apparence was a mystery and the fact he was having what appeared to be nightmares every night was... weird, but he couldn't leave him alone because of that, could he?

Then, they both jumped when hearing someone knock at the door...


End file.
